Penguin's Gang
'The Penguin's Gang '''are an antagonistic faction in the ''Batman: Arkham ''Series, with the exception of ''Batman: Arkham Asylum. It is a large group or Criminal Empire which work for the infamous Crime Lord: Cobblepot aka the Penguin. Most members are mercenaries hired and selected by Penguin himself. They also appear to be more skilled and hostile than Joker's thugs . Members/Associates *Penguin : Gang Leader *Ricky "Loose Lips" Leblanc : Arms Dealer *Mr. Sickle : Penguin's Lieutenant *Candy : Penguin's Assistant *Tracey Buxton : Penguin's Assistant *Lester Kurtz: Member *Razor : Failed Recruit *Tiny : Penguin's Pet *Solomon Grundy: Emergency against Batman History Christmas Eve On Christmas Eve, Penguin's men are in the Amusement Mile area including at the ''Final Offer. ''Penguin's men wear gloves, hats, jackets, Vests and numerous colored sweaters. Batman faces hordes of Cobblepot's gang to get to Penguin in the Final Offer to innterrogate Penguin for regarding the bounty on his head, after Batman leaves the Police Station, Barbara contacts Batman to use the Disruptor on Armed Caches four of the six locations Batman defeats Penguins henchmen to destroy the Armed Caches. New Years Eve Following the Penguin making an alliance with Mr. Freeze, several of his members started carrying cryo-weapons, with Freeze supplying them in exchange for there help. Together with Mr. Freeze they stormed Wayne Manor so Freeze could kidnap Ferris Boyle. Batman managed to defeat them and save the Manor before they burnt it to the ground. Dragging him to Gothcorp, Penguin decided that whatever was in the Valut Freeze was after must be valuable (not aware it was simply Freeze's wife), so he double crossed Freeze. Mr. Freeze managed to defeat them, however several henchmen unaware of the double cross continued to follow Freeze. Batman managed to defeat all of them, the were arrested along with there boss. Arkham City Following the building of Arkham City, Penguin stubbornly refused to abandon the Iceberg Lounge, which he bought fair and square, with his forces he held a siege, the police where unable to get him out and so they just built Arkham City arround them. With his forces Penguin became one of the leading Warlords, and entered the bloody gang war with the Joker and Two-Face. Somewhere along the lines Black Mask stole explosives from him and escaped. Meanwhile Penguin was approached by Hugo Strange who started arming him and his men in exchange for several sessions so he could get to understand him. This coupled with Cobbelports own arms as a weapons dealer meant that his men where the best armed. He also began holding gladiatorial fights so he could recruit more men, only taking the winners. After Batman saves Mr. Freeze and defeats Solomon Grundy as well as Penguin himself, Freeze locks Cobblepot in the display case originally mean't for Bruce Wayne. With their ruthless leader captured; many of Penguin's thugs decided to lay low, some chose to stay in their positions in hopes of Penguin's return while others chose to abandon Penguin and join the Joker's Gang. Those who chose to stay in Penguin's territory were simply killed off by Two-Face 's men during their takeover attempt of the Museam. With their base of operations lost; many thugs who followed Penguin hid in the sewers in hopes of survival. Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Organizations Category:Gangsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Vandals Category:Weaklings Category:Brutes Category:DC Villains